Captive
by escapist.art18
Summary: One is driven by madness, bound to something he claims he does not want by the shackles of a debt. The other is driven by love, hoping that one day the object of his desire will reciprocate. AkaKuro / Alternate Universe / Freeform (I think?)


**A/N: **Ask me what this is, and I'd lie to you. Akashi's characterisation may seem a little off in this fic, but it would take a whole other story to explain. I wanted to write something where Tetsuya wasn't... weak(not exactly the word I was looking for, but, hey!) and this was what came out. So, I'm sorry.

Also, I'm aware that nymphs are female, but satyr are forest creatures, and their nature just didn't fit the story. So, use your imagination. Thanks-in advance-for reading. 

-o0o-

Madness.

Madness was what had brought him here. Madness was what kept him here, though he knew it would be his demise. He was in his cell again, the nymph always kept him there when it left, though it had become unnecessary over the years. Decades? Centuries, maybe? He couldn't recall. Sometimes, when he looked up, he could see the distorted image of the sun floating high in the sky, but the warmth of its rays never reached him.

He shifted his body, trying to get comfortable, leaning his head against the cold dampness he had come to call home. The cold seeped into his body, momentarily dampening the small flame that flickered within him, wrenching a pained groan from his already raw throat. 

How long had the nymph been away, he wondered. A week, perhaps? His hunger was beginning to gnaw at him. It would be back soon, he decided. It never left him for too long, no matter what business it needed to attend to. He should have been plotting his escape, it was all he could do when chained up and isolated. But, as time had passed, his mind had begun failing to understand why he needed to escape. This was home, it reasoned. The dwindling flame within him opposed weakly, yet vehemently, eventually garnering the victory.

After a moment, he gathered himself, pulling, in futility, at the chains that restrained him, if only to display a semblance of resistance to no-one in particular. Though the nymph could sap him of his strength and powers, it could never strip him of his fight. He would resist until there was no life left in his body. He raged, and consumed, and conquered. He was the Spirit of Fire. He was Seijūrō. 

-o0o-

It was another few days before the waters stirred in a motion that could mean only one thing. Akashi raised his head with great effort, eyes slightly unfocused as they stared at the puddle of water that twitched, shifted, and formed itself into a body—transparent, at first, before gaining colour and definition. When it had solidified, the nymph stood before him; bare, pale, and perfect. Clear, blue eyes looked at him, studying him intently, trying to determine whether he had tried to escape. After a moment, the nymph offered him a small smile that had its eyes softening in affection.

Tetsuya.

Akashi turned his gaze away to look at the chains that still held him in place, a silent request, as his body was too tired and weak to voice it. He heard the soft splashing of water as the nymph approached him, cursing his body for shivering at the sound—a sign of its submission to the creature that had imprisoned him. Cold, damp fingers crawled up from his chin before curling over his cheek, pulling his face to meet Tetsuya's. Seijūrō stared into those deep blues for a moment, doing everything possible to keep the flame within him alive.

"I've missed you Seijūrō," Tetsuya offered, his smile never faltering. Seijūrō snorted, but didn't speak, which only caused the nymph's smile to broaden. "You must be hungry. I shall prepare something for us to eat." Tetsuya inched his face closer, the bars of the cell moving aside to allow him access. Seijūrō felt Tetsuya's icy lips press softly against his before an equally cold tongue licked across his bottom lip, a request. His captor was so polite. He relented, despite himself, parting his lips for the tongue that slithered into his mouth and over his own tongue. He was barely able to stop the shudder that travelled down his body as Tetsuya's hand dipped into his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

The kiss was ended quickly—the first one always was—by the nymph tugging at his hair, pulling him away. Tetsuya withdrew, the bars shifting back into place as he distanced himself. He stood and walked away. Seijūrō listened to the soft splashing that faded into nothing. He searched within himself, assessing the state of his flame.

Still burning. 

-o0o-

Their meal was the same as always, a thin fish broth with bits of seaweed and pieces of things Seijūrō never inquired about. They ate in silence, Seijūrō occasionally eyeing the numb skin of his wrist where the chains had held him. Tetsuya had released him from his cell, knowing that he would not try to escape. Not now, when he was weak and powerless. So, he ate without consideration for the ingredients, or the taste, or the slight warmth of the soup.

They sat across from each other at the table of cold glass in one of the rooms of the nymph's palace, hidden in the waters. Tetsuya had dressed him in silken robes of orange and red and, though he'd never admit it to his captor, he was grateful for the warmth they offered. The nymph was dressed in similarly styled robes of dark blue with gentle streaks of violet. The colour was a shocking contrast against the near-white of Tetsuya's skin.

When they had finished eating, Tetsuya collected their dishes and disappeared again. Seijūrō took the opportunity to tilt his head upwards and stare up at the sky through the bleary window of water, possibly praying for a divine opportunity to escape. The sky appeared to have gone dark. Night already? Had it been that long? Seijūrō wondered.

"Do you wish to go to the surface?" Tetsuya asked softly, startling Seijūrō, though he managed to stop his body from reacting. "It has been a long time since you breathed the air up there." He turned his head to face the nymph, confusion and incredulity mingled with the indifference visible on his face. After staring at each other for a long while, Seijūrō nodded, if only out of sheer curiosity perhaps the gods had heard his supplication. Tetsuya's smiled, stretching an arm out to him, requesting his compliance. Seijūrō took the offered hand, after a moment of hesitation, and allowed himself to be led to wherever it was Tetsuya was taking them. 

-o0o-

The air up here was different to the one below, more alive, better suited for his body. He could feel it permeate throughout his body, gently fanning the small flame. They sat atop a large boulder that stood in the middle of a large river. At first, Seijūrō had thought it to be the ocean, but when his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he had noticed the forest that lined the river on the one side.

Tetsuya sat beside him, gazing out over the water with a knowing look on his face. The nymph seemed to be at peace, not at all concerned that his captive might try to escape._ Does he take me so lightly_, Seijūrō thought venomously, indignant. He moved himself further down the boulder until his toes could touch the water. It was frigid, more so than the waters around Tetsuya's palace. Seijūrō stifled the hiss that threatened to slip past his lips, spurred on by the growing fire in his belly.

"It would be counterproductive to try and escape through the water, Seijūrō," Tetsuya chided, voice even, almost bored.

"Who said I was trying to escape?" Seijūrō responded, having found his voice again. "Perhaps, I was contemplating suicide, drown myself in the very thing that has kept me prisoner for so long."

"And you say **I** am cold and heartless," Tetsuya said, sadness laced into his voice. Seijūrō looked up into those blue eyes, shimmering in the moonlight. They had been his constant for what felt like an eternity. He exhaled, suddenly at a loss, for reasons he could not fathom; he shouldn't be feeling repentant. This was his captor.

_Lover_, a voice within him corrected.

He dipped his feet further into the water, but did not move from his place on the steep incline of the boulder. Breathing deeply, he savoured the way his strength seemed to grow with each inhalation.

Seijūrō lifted his hand, palm facing the sky, and focused all that he was into conjuring heat, a spark, fire. After a moment of poignant anxiety, a flame fizzled to life just above his palm, flickering in the gentle breeze around them. He smiled, somewhat wistfully, overly zealous about the discovery of his still present powers.

"It gladdens me to know that you have not lost your abilities," Tetsuya said, eyes fixed on the flame. Seijūrō's eyes narrowed at the nymph, annoyed or angry—he wasn't certain.

"Given that your actions have only served to quash my '_abilities_', you cannot fault me for being sceptical over your words."

"I have never wished to quash your abilities. If anything, I do all I can to keep them alive. They are a part of you, without them you would be incomplete." Tetsuya moved nimbly from his place on the boulder to sit beside Seijūrō. He curled his fingers around the other's wrist, cold and clammy. "I have never wanted to break you. I only want to keep you with me, for as long as the ages will allow."

Seijūrō looked down at the nymph, perplexed and troubled by his own lack of a response to the declaration. He was somewhat distraught by the airy feeling that fluttered in the cavern of his chest, where his heart was beating. A heart that beat only because the nymph had deemed it fit that he live. Tetsuya had saved him from the consequences of his own destructive nature. The nymph had allowed Seijūrō to live, at great risk to his own standing among the Greats. Tetsuya had healed him, opened up his home, his bed, his heart to Seijūrō. Never asking for anything in return... save for Seijūrō's freedom.

"We should be heading back," Tetsuya stated after a long pause, waiting patiently for Seijūrō to decide.

Despite all his grumbling, a small part of Seijūrō had come to accept this exchange. He had stayed this long for no other reason than the fact he felt he was indebted to this nymph for sparing his life. Of this, he had convinced himself. One day, though, he would repay his debt. And then, he would leave. At least, this is how he consoled himself every time he returned to Tetsuya's castle.

His long, slender fingers curled around the flame that he had formed, extinguishing it, before he took the outstretched hand that Tetsuya had offered. The nymph wrapped himself around Seijūrō before throwing them into the depths. 

-o0o-

Love.

Love was what drove Tetsuya to do this, no matter how twisted and convoluted it seemed to be to his lover.

Tetsuya looked up at the water-blurred sky from his place on the bed, idly stroking his fingers over his lover's warm skin. Seijūrō was asleep and Tetsuya had wrapped himself, as best he could, around the Firelord, tangling their legs together. He snuggled deeper into the heat, enjoying its renewed intensity.

Though he'd been apprehensive about going to the surface, Tetsuya had to admit that the visit had done Seijūrō good. The fire in him was brighter, hotter, more alive which always made their couplings that much more satisfying. That was hardly the only reason he had allowed it, though.

Fire and water do not get along well—naturally—so keeping the Firelord in his domain proved to be difficult. Seijūrō was unbelievably stubborn, though, which aided his resilience to the difficulties of being constantly surrounded by water.

At times, though, even Firelord Seijūrō's resolve could not keep the flame alive. It was on these occasions that Tetsuya took the risk of going to the surface, to feed the flame, renew Seijūrō's strength. The first few times they'd done so, the Firelord had tried to escape and he had only been able to overpower Seijūrō as a result of their proximity to water and Seijūrō's weakened body. Over time, though, the attempts had dwindled and had, eventually, died. Tetsuya didn't know if he should worry over his lover's lack of spirit or rejoice over the other finally accepting and, possibly, reciprocating his affections.

Tetsuya sighed, content in the feeling of his lover's warmth and scent a heady combination of smoke, wood, and some sweet spice. He wrapped his arm more tightly around Seijuurou's waist and whispered a promise of eternity onto the warm skin before closing his eyes.


End file.
